Halfling
:"Halflings are a hard-working race of peaceful citizens. Their communities are similar to those of humans, although they usually contain many burrow homes in addition to surface cottages. Cheerful and outgoing, halflings, take great pleasure in simple crafts and nature. Their fingers, though short, are very dexterous allowing them to create objects of great beauty. Halflings shun water and extremes in temperature, preferring to settle in temperate pastoral countrysides." - 2 Edition Monstrous Manual Folk of the earth, halflings are slightly shorter than Dwarves but not nearly as stocky. Their males tend toward 3’1” tall and 85lb in weight. Their females are usually 2 inches shorter and on average 10 pounds lighter. Halflings have golden or brown hair that comes either in curls or waves. Males grow beards only after having reached an advanced age, and even then the beards are thin and curly. Because they spend so much of their time digging in the earth, one would expect halflings to often be dirty and clothed in drab colors. This is the case for males, but not for females who are the peacocks of their society. Halfling females tend toward bright colors and natural jewelry. Wood, vines, stones and bones are the primary materials for halfling accessories. Bracelets and belts are the favorite types of jewelry, as are things that can clack together. Worked metal is used to hold things together, and is viewed as unrefined and inharmonious when worn for the sake of the metal. Gemstones and rare woods are used instead to display wealth. Halfling customs dictate the dead to be buried in cemeteries, rather than in crypts or burned on pyres. 2e Racial Info From 2e Players Handbook & Player's Option: Skills and Power *'Class Restrictions:' A halfling characters can choose to be a cleric (to level 15, fighter (to level 9), thief (to level 8), or a multi-class fighter/thief. The halfling must use the rules provided for multi-class characters. **Halfling Wizards have been known to exist in Arcadia & Solum. Level up currently unknown. *'Racial Ability Requirements:' Str 7/18¹, Dex 7/18, Con 10/18, Int 6/18, Wis 3/17, Cha 3/18, Per 3/18. ** ¹ Halfling fighters cannot possess exceptional Strength scores. *'Attack bonus:' +1 attack bonus with hurled weapons and slings. *'Stealth:' Like elves, halflings gain a bonus to surprise opponents, but only if the halfling is not wearing metal armor. The halfling can move so quietly that opponents suffer a -4 penalty to their surpise rolls. If the halfling must open a door or move aside some other obstruction, this penalty is reduced to -2. *'Stout Mining Detection Abilities:' Stouts, or Halflings with any Stout ancestors, by concentrating for one round can: **Determine approximate direction underground, 1-3 on 1 d6. **Detect any grade or slope in the passage they are passing through, 1-3 on 1 d4. *'Stout Racial Penalty:' Stouts suffer a -1 penalty on reaction rolls from elves because of the halflings' friendship with dwarves. *'Saving Throw Bonuses:' Halflings have a high resistance to magical spells and poison. This natural block grants halfling characters a bonus to all saving throws vs magical wands, staves, rods, and spells, and applies vs. any poisonous or toxic substances. Halflings-unlike dwarves and gnomes-are not hindered when using magical items. Determine the dwarf's Constitution score and consult the chart below: : 5e Racial Info *'Ability Score Increase:' Your Dexterity score increases by 2. **'Lightfoot:' Your Charisma score also increases by 1. **'Stout:' Your Constitution score also increases by 1. *'Lucky: ' When you roll a 1 on the d20 for an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll. *'Brave:' You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. *'Halfling Nimbleness:' You can move through the space of any creature that is of a size larger than yours. *'Languages:' You can speak, read, and write Common and Halfling. *'Naturally Stealthy' Lightfoot Halflings can attempt to hide even when you are obscured only by a creature that is at least one size larger than you. *'Stout Resilience' Stout Halfings have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage. Player Characters :Halfling Player Characters Category:Race